For Love and Dreams
by TysonGranger
Summary: Fate can be too cruel. Would you give up your dreams for a chance at love? Takuya Kanbara must choose between his love, Izumi Orimoto, and a chance to follow his dreams as a soccer star. Will Zoe let him go(Takumi)
1. Girl Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, its characters, or the original plot.**

**For Love and Dreams**

**By: Tyson Granger**

Time wound down in the National Championship game between the Red Dragons of Shibuya University and the White Tigers of Odaiba College, and like all classic soccer matches, the score was tied 2-2. The capacity crowd at University Stadium was screaming wildly and pulling for their favorite team, save a few suited men in the upper level of the stadium who were holding clipboards and conversing quietly as they took notes on each of the competing players. On this field, there was surely some of the greatest soccer talent in all of Japan gathered, but as fate would have it, the eyes of the suited men were all focused on a single young man in red. The name of the young man…

"Takuya! You can do it, Takuya! C'mon!" a young woman with blonde hair called out from the seats directly behind the Shibuya bench. This girl, Izumi "Zoë" Orimoto, was not just any girl, but the roommate and best friend of Shibuya U's star striker, Takuya Kanbara. Zoë smiled as Takuya managed to steal the ball from one of the White Tiger attackers, and turned to give a high five to another one of her friends, a black haired young man named Kouichi Kimura, who was also cheering hard for his former Digidestined companion, Takuya. She smiled brightly, the former bearer of the Spirit of the Wind's face lighting up proudly. "Takuya's got it in the bag, Kouichi. He's got that look in his eyes again, you see? It's just like before he went to fight Cherubimon, you remember, don't you?"

The former carrier of the Spirit of Darkness nodded slowly, a smirk forming on his face as the words left Zoë's mouth. "I remember that. I also remember a certain promise you made to him right before that fight, too. By the way, did Takuya ever get his date?" Kouichi laughed lightly, teasing the girl a bit without pushing too hard. Zoë blushed a bit, but managed a giggle herself. She nodded slowly, remembering the date in question fondly. It had not been much, but with Takuya, it hardly mattered what they were doing. She loved being with him, and that day was no exception. If not for JP…who knows what might have happened between them.

**_3 years ago_**

_"Hey, Zoë! Sorry I'm late! What's up?" Takuya stopped in front of the girl in the purple and white striped shirt, panting for breath. The goggles on his signature brown hat nearly fell off as he leaned over, causing him to fumble about trying to catch them and fall over onto his butt. One would have never thought this clumsy, nervous boy would soon become one of the greatest college soccer stars Japan had ever seen. Zoë covered her mouth, stifling a giggle as the goggle head rubbed his backside, muttering about how the grass should have padded his fall._

_"Well, Takuya, if you're done playing clown for the day, I suppose I can tell you," she joked, finally stopping the giggles for a bit to get serious. The gogglehead nodded mutely, aware of the change in his friend's demeanor. "Good, well…I…uh…do you remember what I told you before you went to battle Cherubimon?" Zoë asked nervously, chewing her nail unconsciously. _

_Takuya smirked, "Of course I remember, Z. You promised to go on a date with us if we defeated him. Why'd ya' bring it up now? Finally ready to live up to your promise?" Takuya watched as Zoë continued to bite her fingernails, wondering what was going through the blonde's head. 'Zoë, I can't believe that after all this time, I might finally get to take you on a date! I've been waiting for so long…' _

_Snapping from her temporary trance, Zoë turned and smiled down at Takuya before kicking him lightly in the side. "Wipe that smirk off your face Kanbara, I'm only living up to my promise, so don't get any ideas," she warned him, but the brunette noted that the threat was about as empty as Ranamon's old fan club is now. Takuya agreed with a silent nod, and inside, the young Orimoto was jumping for joy. 'Yes! I knew this was the perfect excuse to get you to take me out, Takuya! I like you so much, Takuya…I think I'm falling in love with you.'_

_Takuya leapt from his seat on the ground and took her hand hesitantly, "All right then, Zoë. Where should we go?" After a short deliberation, the two finally decided on some ice cream and a walk in the park, neither one bold enough to try anything more romantic this early. Besides, they had all day…_

_So it was, that as the day drew to a close and the sun began to fall in the west, their walk in the park drew to a close in the same spot it had begun. Takuya and Zoë sat together under a tree in the center of Shibuya park watching the sunset and talking idly about their days in the Digital World. All in all, the day had been a huge success…at least in Takuya's opinion. But as the young brunette removed his goggles and hat, then laid down on the cool grass, and Zoë sat, legs crossed against the tree while she placed his head comfortably in her lap, the night promised so much more. _

_'This is just like my dream…when I was fighting Cherubimon,' Takuya thought as Zoë stroked his hair softly, humming an unknown tune into the soft breeze of the night air. Both would have to go home soon, but neither seemed to notice. 'This is so perfect…everything is just right,' he sighed softly, snuggling a little closer to Zoë's warm, smooth legs. The blonde noted this and smiled._

_'Today was so romantic, and it's not over yet…I have the feeling that tonight is the night. Nothing could ruin this…I love you, Takuya…I just have to tell you so…' the young Orimoto moved her hand from the elder Kanbara sibling's hair to cup his cheek. Takuya's head lazily turned to look up at the beautiful face of the blonde-haired beauty above him, and instantly a warmth enveloped him as he noted the sweet, peaceful look upon her perfect features. "Takuya…" she whispered quietly, as if she had said his name louder, he might run away._

_At the soft sound of his name on her lips, the former leader of the Legendary Warriors rolled to his side and got up to his knees so that he was leaning slightly forward, facing her. She reached out and placed her palm on his cheek again, and he quickly covered it with his own, softly holding it in place. "Zoë?" he whispered just as softly, hoping for all he was worth that this was going where he thought it was. And as the young Kanbara unconsciously leaned even further forward, their faces silently drew nearer and nearer to one another. No more words were spoken before their eyes fluttered closed and the soft brushing of their lips together sent a shockwave throughout their young bodies. A smile lit up Zoë's beautiful face as she pulled back, ready to show Takuya her true skill in the art of kissing, and Takuya was equally as eager to share his feelings with the girl before him. But apparently, it was not to be…_

_"Hey, Zoë! Zoë! There you are!" the loud voice of the former bearer of the Spirit of Thunder, Junpei "JP" Shibuyama broke the purity of the moment and caused both Zoë and Takuya to jump away from each other, blushing. The older boy was red-faced and panting heavily, having obviously been running and/or looking very hard for the purple-clad Orimoto girl for quite some time. "I've been looking all over for you, and this is where you've been? With some other guy? Who the hell is he?" He turned to see that none other than his old leader Takuya was the guy in question. "Oh, hey Taki. Fancy seeing you here with Zoë, how ya been?" _

_Takuya resisted the urge to tell the older boy to just leave Zoë alone, but he knew that if Zoë wanted to continue what they had started, she would tell him so…right? Instead, he smiled his trademark, lopsided smile and opted for the high road, "Not bad. It's good to see you JP, it's been a while hasn't it?" The red-head nodded, but turned back to Zoë, ignoring him completely. 'Damn it…I thought Zoë and I had something there…and now this.'_

_Little did he know, Zoë was thinking the same thing, 'Oh no, just when I was sure Takuya and I were about to kiss! Fate just is not on my side today…' nevertheless, she smiled and put on a friendly face for her overbearing friend…besides, if Takuya really wanted to be alone with her, he'd just tell him to leave…right? "Um…hey JP, what do you need?" JP smirked at her question and proceeded to ask her on a date. _

_Zoë nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of his question! Interrupting her date with Takuya to ask if she wanted to go on a date with him? Not that JP was a bad guy or anything, but it should have been pretty obvious just whom she wanted to date as long ago as the Digital World. But she guessed his tenacity is what makes him JP. She sighed, she wouldn't be able to get rid of him now, even if she wanted to. "Well, um…I was actually in the middle of something with Takuya, here, but I guess you can stay if you want," she relented sadly, her mood dropping even further when the elder Shibuyama immediately dropped to his backside on the ground between her and Takuya and pulled out a piece of chocolate to eat. 'My date with Takuya…ruined…damn it, how will I ever get a chance like this again?'_

_On the other side of their now-munching friend, Takuya was hurt by Zoë's inclusion of JP in their date. He knew she must have just being nice, but…no, he was just being jealous, he could never blame her…'but it was supposed to be our night…' he thought sadly as he stood from his seated position. In spite of his disappointment, he turned to Zoë and smiled, "Well, I should be getting home anyway, I guess I'll see you later Zoë." he lied. He wasn't due home for at least a few more hours, but he could not sit next to the blonde-haired girl any longer wondering what might have been had JP not shown up. _

_'I may never get another excuse like that to take her on a date again…damn it…it's just not fair,' he vented as he picked up his hat and goggles from the ground beside the tree, 'and I never even got the chance to tell her how I feel…' Nonetheless, he smiled as he took off into the distance, waving one last time to Zoë as he ran down the path. _

_She watched as he ran, wondering if she should stop him. She could leave JP here and go with him…after all, it was their date…their night. Quickly making up her mind, she jumped from her seated position and ran to the edge of the park to catch him, but when she got there, he was already gone. "Takuya! Takuya don't go!" she called out into the darkness, but to no avail. He never heard he call out for him to wait._

"Takuya! Go Takuya!" she cried out from the bleachers of University Stadium, cheering wildly for the brown-haired object of her affections. Yes, she still had feelings for the young gogglehead, but as it was, he was still that same boy fading off into the darkness…and she was still trying to catch him. Pushing the memory aside, the young Orimoto decided to place her full attention on the game at hand. Kouichi, however, did not fail to notice the clouded glaze that covered her eyes at the mention of that date.

She never mentioned it to anyone in the group, but everyone knew that something happened between them. For the life of him, Kouichi could not understand why the two were not together. He knew they liked each other…well, Zoë had told him she did, and he had a hunch about Takuya…but for some reason, they were still beating around the bush. 'If they want to be together though, I hope it is soon. I have the feeling something big is going to happen soon,' he thought to himself, and the dark-haired Kimura had learned quickly to trust his instincts. He only hoped his friends would come around. Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, he turned his attention back to the game as Zoë had moments ago. 'Crap, it's almost over! I better start paying attention.'

Sure enough, the scoreless match had carried over into stoppage time after the 90th minute, and it was only a few seconds before time would be called and a shootout would decide the National Champion of Japanese Soccer. But Takuya Kanbara, it seemed, had other plans.

Down on the field, Takuya was dribbling the ball up the field at a rocket's pace, putting on the occasional ball move to shake an incoming defender as he neared the opponents' goal. The defense had been blanketing him all day, but somehow he'd managed to split the defense for a goal and an assist already. If he had his way, this one would be his third point of the game. A slick stop-and-go move later to get past the front defenseman, and it was him and the back defensemen one-on-one. The look in the brown-haired Kanbara's eyes said it all…and the defender's eyes widened as he realized he was beat.

Takuya fired a missile of a shot past the stumbling defender towards the top-right corner of the goal…the only spot in-net he knew that the White Tiger's All-Japanese Team goalie was weak in defending from studying tape. Jyou Akimura, Odaiba College's all-star goalie, dove to knock the ball away…but as the ball sailed just out of his reach and brushed net, he knew that it was over. Takuya Kanbara, Freshman sensation of the Shibuya University Red Dragons, had won the National Championship with a masterful display of ball-handling and shooting skills! The crowd erupted as the young Kanbara was lifted from the grass onto the shoulders of his ecstatic teammates and carried to the sidelines as the referee blew the final whistle to end the game.

The Shibuya Red Dragons, National Champions of College Soccer in Japan, left the field together, entering the locker room for the post-game celebration with their star on their shoulders. It seemed that everyone in attendance…the team, the parents, and the Red Dragon faithful were all set to for a party to celebrate…everyone, that is, except that same star, Takuya Kanbara. After a short celebration in which he had hooted and cheered just as loudly as the rest of his team, the goggle-headed soccer player exited the locker room quietly…just as he always did.

Takuya was a great player; everybody knew it, and that was the problem for him. He loved to be a leader…in the Digital World, and on the soccer field…but he hated all the publicity that came with it. He had always simply done what he thought was right…necessary…he did what every person in his position would have and should have done. What was so special about that? Sure, he had talent, but it certainly was not something to make such a big deal over. He would much rather walk home quietly with Zoë than stay and listen to everyone talk about how wonderful he was and all…the attention practically made him sick.

Speaking of Zoë, there she was, waiting outside the stadium to walk home with him as she always did. The young brunette smiled before walking up and placing his arms around her petite form and pulling her into a tight hug. He had never been able to fully express himself to her after that fateful night in the park…he'd always either been too shy, or too busy to do so…he never hesitated to try and show her how much she meant to him through actions. She sighed against his shoulder, and he released her slowly, pulling back to look into her bright green eyes. Yeah, he'd take her over the cameras any day.

"You were great tonight Takuya," she said softly the same thing he had been loathe to hearing all night, but coming from her, it did not bother him to hear so. He smiled, wrapping his long arm around her shoulder and began the short walk to their small Shibuya duplex that they shared with the dark-haired twins, Kouichi and his brother Kouji Minimoto. Both of them tried not to blush at the closeness…

"Thanks Z," Takuya replied after a few seconds, earning a strange look from his female companion. Catching the look, he decided to continue, "I was glad you decided to come tonight. I know you're not a big soccer fan, but you came anyway. So thanks." Zoë felt flushed from head-to-toe, and suddenly wished that she and Takuya were not so close…surely he could feel her blush. Apparently he did not, however, and merely kept walking, his arm securing her to his side.

Although they might not have been boyfriend and girlfriend, the two had always been very comfortable with the closeness of their friendship…it was almost as if…as if they were dating. They liked that, even if they both knew they could not be with each other. So it was that together, Zoë Orimoto and Takuya Kanbara made their way through the back parking lot, avoiding all the cameras and fan-types who might have been waiting for him out front and slipping out unnoticed…well, almost unnoticed.

Just as Takuya was about to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them, a blonde-haired man in dark sunglasses nearly twice as tall as either Takuya or Zoë stepped out in front of them, hand extended. Takuya quickly pushed Zoë behind him and narrowed his eyes menacingly. To this, the suited man laughed, and pulled a clipboard from his jacket before looking it over and placing it back inside his coat. "Takuya Kanbara, I presume?" Takuya noted that his deep voice was not threatening, but different…friendly? Perhaps he had overreacted a bit.

"That's right, but if you want an interview, I'm sorry. I'm walking my girlfriend home right now, and as much as I'd like to, I don't have time to speak to the media. So if you'll excuse us…" Takuya attempted to step around the man, but the suited man merely laughed and stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"I assure you, I am not from the media, and I am certainly after no interview. I only wish to tell you that the soccer club I work for was very impressed with your performance tonight and all season, and that you may be receiving a letter very soon from myself or one of my superiors about securing your services for our team. I had no intention of interrupting your walk home with your lovely young girlfriend, but seeing as you have a tendency to avoid the media, I had to find another means of contacting you. I'll be going now, and once again, I am sorry for disturbing you. Good evening," the suited man gave a small salute and began to cross the street silently.

'What the hell just happened?' Takuya wondered silently, 'he didn't even tell me his name so I know who to expect to be contacted by.' "Wait!" the young Legendary Warrior called as Zoë cautiously attached herself to his side once more. The blonde man stopped in the middle of the road and turned his head back to listen. "Who are you? You know, so I know what to look for in the mail and all?"

The man smirked. Surely if he did not know any better, he would have thought it an evil smirk, but as it was, he brushed it off as his professional nature. "Yamaki…Yuri Yamaki. See ya round, kid," and with that, the scout was off into the night once more, leaving two very confused Legendary Warriors standing on the sidewalk. The two merely stood staring into the spot where the odd scout vanished for a few seconds longer before a tug on Takuya's yellow shirt beneath his red vest reminded him that he was not alone.

"Hey, Takuya…what was up with that man? He seemed weird…scary, kind of," Zoë said warily, obviously concerned for him. Takuya shook his head clear. Were all scouts that weird?

'Probably,' he decided, 'I bet he does it so that we remember him and his team first before all other scouts and teams…or…uh…something like that.' Unconsciously, he scratched the back of his head, and he laughed uneasily at letting such a wild thought as an evil scout cross his mind. Snaking his arm around Zoë once more, he smiled as his chocolate-kissed eyes met her shimmering green ones. "Ah…I'm sure it's just part of the pitch. Don't worry about a thing, Zoë," he assured her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

Still, Zoë wasn't entirely convinced…this man was after something, and it was something she was sure she did not want to give up. "What do you think about that guy's offer? Are you gonna do it?" She found instantly that her heart was begging him to say no. 'Why? It could be a great opportunity for him…I should be happy for him.'

Takuya shrugged and made some incomprehensible noise. "I don't know Zoë, it'd have to be something really big for me to leave Shibuya. Besides, he was probably from some semi-pro club or something, and I'm pretty sure I don't want any part of that. Doesn't pay very well…besides, that'd probably explain why he was so weird…not to mention the cheap suit," he added jokingly, easing both his own and his companion's minds with a good bout of laughter.

Suddenly, a thought crossed you beautiful Orimoto's mind, and she smiled. "Hey Takuya, you called me your girlfriend back there…what was that all about, huh?" she joked, poking his ribs teasingly…although she wished with all her heart that he had not been kidding when he'd said that.

Caught off guard, Takuya blushed madly as he tried to come up with a reason for why he had done that. "Uh…well, uh…Zoë, I just figured that it'd be easier to…uh, get away from him that way," he let out a breath, convinced he'd come up with a good lie. Regaining his composure, he smirked, "Why? You don't mind do you?" Zoë smiled sweetly and shook her head, and they both blushed and chuckled once more…she would never mind hearing his name linked with her own in such a fashion.

Then, as they stood together recovering from their shared chuckle, their faces alight in the glow of a lonely street lamp, something stirred within the two companions as they suddenly found it hard to tear their eyes from one another. Takuya, for once, took initiative this time and slid his hand from Zoë's shoulder to her waist, pulling her even closer into a warm embrace. 'Well, she's not pulling away…maybe this time I'll be able to say it…'

Coincidentally, Zoë was thinking along those same lines, 'Oh my, he's actually doing it…or does he just think I need comfort because I was scared. Damn, I wish I knew…oh, Takuya, I'm not going to pull away. Don't you leave me…' she sighed, snuggling against his warm chest. Even if it was only for comfort, Zoë found that she neither wanted to nor would she pull away from the goggle head's embrace.

Silence filled the air as the two youths held each other on this chilly Shibuya night. The smell of flowers reached Takuya's nose and he inhaled it slowly, taking in the beautiful scent of Zoë's hair. "Zoë…" he whispered softly, his voice husky and uneven. Their eyes met once more, and time, it seemed, had slowed as their faces inched nearer to one another.

But fate has a cruel way of intervening at the worst times, as once again, Izumi Orimoto would discover. So, even as her eyes fluttered closed and the hot breath of her soccer playing partner warmed her anxious lips, the call of none other than Kouji Minimoto broke Zoë from the near-lip-lock. "Hey, Zoë, Takuya? What're you two doing out here all alone?" Just as it was years ago, the two separated quickly, trying desperately to hide just how much they had wanted that moment, but blushing all the same. A nervous laugh left Takuya's lips as the elder twin pulled up beside them in his recently bought car. "Hop in, I'll give you a lift back to the 'plex." Reluctantly, Zoë and Takuya noted the gathering clouds above and accepted the offered ride from the Legendary Warrior of Light.

The ride home was short, but it seemed to last forever as Takuya Kanbara and Zoë Orimoto were left pondering what might have been had their moment not been shattered.

'Things were just getting interesting when Kouji had to show up,' Zoë lamented as she stared out the window as the rain began to fall. She sighed, 'Another chance to tell him how I feel lost…fate is so cruel! I love him so much…if only I had the guts to tell him.' Little did she know, things were very much the same in the mind of the other passenger of the car.

'Damn, if only I'd have told Zoë sooner…bah, another chance to tell her I love her down the drain. I know…I could have sworn she was going to let me kiss her. If only I had the guts to tell her…but I don't want things to get weird…after all, we do live together.' The young Kanbara sighed as he chatted idly with the black-haired driver of the car. Fate was just too cruel sometimes.

Meanwhile, the driver of the car was taking note of the wistful expressions on his passengers' faces and the obvious attempts at not looking at the other. It all pointed to a fact that only he and his brother Kouichi were currently aware of…and only because the two brothers were abnormally perceptive when it came to their friends. 'They've got it bad…I just hope that one of them will come out and say it before it's too late. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that something big is going to happen between those two soon…'

Had he been present in the parking lot earlier in the evening, he might have known he was right.


	2. Too Good to Be True

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, its characters, or the original plot.**

**For Love and Dreams**

**By: Tyson Granger**

Takuya closed the door behind him as he and Zoë entered their half of the small duplex they shared with the twins, Kouji and Kouichi. Taking off his signature red vest and shoes then throwing them into the small closet by their door, the young Kanbara looked around to see that Zoë had cleaned their place up quite a bit since he had left earlier in the day. Before there had been pizza boxes and napkins on their round, glass coffee table, the small, green loveseat, and even one beside the small wooden shelf in the corner that housed their television set. Now, the place actually looked clean for a change. He smiled…one more thing he would have to thank Zoë for before the night was out.

"Oh hey, Takuya," the green-eyed Orimoto smiled from the doorway to their tiny kitchen, having already kicked off her shoes and gotten comfortable, "would you like something to eat before you go to bed? We have some left-over rice and Teriyaki Chicken in the fridge if you're hungry, and I can warm it up for you in the microwave. Is that ok?" Takuya turned his head and nodded, smiling back at the blonde-haired girl.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Z. Thanks!" Takuya answered excitedly, the idea of food already causing his mouth to water. Grabbing the remote, the hungry young soccer player switched on the television to the channel he knew the Japanese National Soccer Team would be playing on tonight, and then proceeded to lose the hand-held device in case Zoë came in later and got bored with the game. 'I love the girl, and she does everything in the world she can for me…but there is NO way I'm letting her turn off Team Japan!' he joked mentally, chuckling a bit at his own sense of humor.

The sound of the microwave starting in the kitchen alerted him to the incoming presence of the young woman in question. Sure enough, a set of arms almost immediately wrapped themselves around his neck from above and behind him and Zoë planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "So, what'cha watching, Takuya?" she asked innocently as she stepped around the arm of the seat and planted herself on the loveseat beside him. Smirking a bit at the question he had known was coming, Takuya wrapped his arm around Zoë to prevent her from searching for the remote before answering.

"Team Japan's taking on the United States tonight on the sports channel. I hear that 15 year old "phenom" Freddy Adu is playing on their national team this year; I hope I get to watch him play. They say he's something else," the gogglehead commented off-hand as he felt Zoë squirm a bit in his grip. 'Heh heh, too predictable, Z." Realizing Takuya was not letting go any time soon, Zoë huffed and relaxed into his body a bit, letting him hold her. Deciding to change tactics, the young girl put on her best pout and went to work.

"So I'm stuck watching another soccer game tonight, huh?" she whined, "and I already saw one today…"

Takuya chuckled. "Nope, not working…" the brown-haired soccer player told her, unwilling to budge on the issue. 'There's the pout…not working…even if it is a cute pout,' he noticed before mentally smacking himself for nearly succumbing to her charms. 'Gah! Don't give in Takuya! You've seen this routine before…will she suck up next? Hmm…I wonder?' he asked himself silently, having become very well acquainted with Zoë's many forms of persuasion during their time together in this "home."

Sure enough, seeing her first tactic had failed, the blonde holder of the Spirit of Wind snuggled up a bit closer to Takuya and put on her most sincere face. "Takuya, you don't really need to watch this game, do you? You're probably better at soccer than any of these guys anyway…I know you could play with them any day," she charmed beautifully, cuddling up as close to the chocolate-eyed leader's chest as possible. She smirked as she felt his heart beat pick up just a bit, and went in for the kill. "Besides, I know how sweet you are, and you would not make me watch two soccer games in a night, especially if you aren't even playing in this one. Would you?" she finished perfectly, her eyes widening theatrically as she pulled up almost directly into his face so that he could not avert his eyes from her pathetic gaze.

He almost laughed out loud, and he would have, if her face had not been so dangerously close to his own. Instead, he leaned forward just far enough that their noses were barely touching and smirked. "No," he answered softly before kissing her forehead and falling back into the cushion of the loveseat with a thud. Zoë fell back as well, huffing and crossing her arms childishly, earning a full bout of laughter from Takuya. She muttered something under her breath, but he failed to notice as he pulled her up from her spot again to rest in his arms. "Don't worry about it, Z. You can't always get what you want."

Zoë sighed in content and allowed herself to be held once more. She didn't mind watching soccer if it meant that much to Takuya anyway. 'Must be getting predictable…I need a new strategy,' she thought lightly. Sensing Zoë's defeat, Takuya retrieved the remote from beneath the loveseat and turned the sound up as the pre-game show came on. Wincing a bit as the sound hit her ears, Zoë barely noticed the buzzer from the microwave in the kitchen. "Oh, rice is done Takuya," she smiled as she unwrapped herself from Takuya's arms and stood. "I'll go and get it, you just pay attention to the game. Maybe you'll learn something." She added the last part jokingly, earning a mock glare from the Legendary Warrior of Flame.

"Ha Ha, very funny. What happened to, 'you don't really need to watch this game, do you? You're probably better than these guys anyway?'" he mocked in his best Zoë voice as said girl made her way into the kitchen. He smiled again as he watched her leave the room. 'Makes the food and gets it for me too…what a woman,' he sighed, 'Zoë…you really have grown up since we were in the Digital World, huh? I love you, Z…I just wish I still had the courage I had back then so I could tell you…' A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts.

"Wonder who that could be?" the young Kanbara thought as he stood from his couch and walked to find out just who would be visiting him at this late hour. 'Maybe Kouji's coming to watch the game tonight…' he reasoned, offering no more thought to it as he reached for the door handle. "You're early Kouji, the game doesn't start for another 10..." the wooden door swung open to reveal not Kouji, but the scout from the parking lot earlier. "…minutes…"

Takuya blinked twice, but sure enough he looked up and saw the tall, blonde man, black suit , black sunglasses, and all. "Yamaki actually, not Kouji, and if you don't mind, I'd like to skip the pleasantries, Mr. Kanbara," the blonde man spoke quickly and authoritatively, stepping just inside the door and not an inch further. Takuya had the sudden urge to sarcastically invite him in, but thought better of it for the time being. Instead, he decided to do as the scout requested and get to the point.

"So, uh…Mr. Yamaki, w-what brings you by?" Takuya stuttered, clearly taken a bit off-guard by the intimidating nature of the man in front of him. The man smirked a bit as he noticed the hesitation in the brown-haired boy's voice, but made no comment on it. Instead, he reached inside his coat pocket to grab something. For a moment, Takuya almost entertained the idea of Yamaki reaching for a gun and flinched, but relaxed when the taller man pulled out a lighter and began to flick it open and closed out of habit. Takuya released a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding, 'C'mon Kanbara, what happened to your courage? Lucemon would be laughing his butt off if he saw you now.'

True to form, Yamaki got straight to the point. "Takuya, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. My superiors were watching your game tonight on television, and they want you for their team. I told them they might want to give you a little more time to develop, seeing as you are only a Freshman, but they never listened to me before…and I doubt they'd start now," the scout snorted sarcastically before continuing. "Anyway, the fact is, you are a big hit throughout the soccer community in Tokyo, and you're a damned good ballplayer. So they have sent me here to make you an offer."

Takuya was unconvinced. Too much was being left out, "Uh, Mr. Yamaki, I don't mean to disrespect you or anything, but how can I agree to your offer if I don't even know anything about the team you want me to play for? And just what kind of offer are you talking about here?" the young Legendary Warrior asked skeptically. Yamaki began to reach into his pocket once more, but stopped and stole a glance over Takuya's shoulder when a faint voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. "I didn't realize you had company, is this a bad time Mr. Kanbara?"

Takuya turned around, a bit dazed at how easily his question was not answered, and spotted Zoë holding a small Tupperware container. "Um…rice is done…if you're still hungry, that is," she said softly, a bit unnerved by the presence of the strange man from before in her home. "Oh, um…hello, Mr. …"

The blonde haired man gave a quick salute, "Mr. Yamaki, and I was just preparing to leave," he cut in before turning back to the soccer star, "But before I go, Takuya, I want you to take a look at the offer sheet my superiors are placing on the table. I think you will find it quite generous." The blonde man returned his lighter to his coat pocket once more, and pulled his hand back out along with his large clipboard. Handing the clipboard to Takuya, the scout smirked as the young man's eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"You're telling me they're going to pay for all of college?! Full room and board, tuition, the whole shebang! This is amazing!" the brown-eyed Kanbara exclaimed, clearly impressed with the scout's proposal. Just one question, "What the hell kind of team can make a deal like this?" Takuya screamed in question. The older man frowned in distaste, and the younger finally calmed down a bit but was still unable to tear his eyes away from the offer sheet on the clipboard. "So," he started a bit more quietly, "just what team do you scout for anyways? I still don't know anything about the team." 'Surely there has to be some catch to all of this…' he reasoned…'nobody just comes out and makes a deal like this without a catch.'

Again, however, the blonde man merely smirked. "Actually, I think you are already quite familiar with them. In fact, you can take a look at the active roster by turning around and glancing at your television screen." Takuya's jaw dropped.

'But the team playing on TV is…No no no no no no no no no! There is NO way this guy is from Team Japan…no WAY!' the young warrior of fire argued with himself. 'This guy is weird…and he certainly isn't from around here…but he ain't from Team Japan…' Finally gathering his thoughts well enough to put them into words, Takuya looked indignantly at Yamaki…who was holding a card in front of his face. "Err…huh?" he choked.

"My card, if you don't believe me…although I have given you no reason to doubt me," the blonde commented offhandedly. Takuya read it carefully, and sure enough, it was all there…

_**Yamaki, Yuri**_

_Scouting Director: Team Japan Soccer_

_Phone: (586)555-3254_

_Office: 543 Olympic Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan_

_Home: -----------_

Takuya scratched his head when he noticed that there was no home address on the card, but Yamaki quickly noted that he did not like to get that personal with his players. At that, Takuya merely shrugged. This was the deal of a lifetime…a no-brainer! There was only one question in his mind…"When do I start?"

"Team Japan's private jet will be returning from their game with America tomorrow morning. It will take two days for checks and repairs to be made to the jet and for fuel to be obtained. At 5:30 p.m., the jet will be departing Tokyo and arriving at the Shibuya Airport, 5 miles south of the Shibuya Train Station, at 6 p.m. sharp. I assume you are familiar with the Shibuya Station, are you not?" the elder man inquired, to which Takuya nodded mutely, silently thinking how insane this man would believe he is if he told him just how familiar he was with the station.

"Good. Now, you don't have to make your decision right away. You have two days from tomorrow morning to decide. If you wish to come, be at the airport at 6 p.m. and not a second later." He turned and opened the door to leave, but just as he was about to step out turned his head back and smirked in the direction of the blonde-haired beauty watching the exchange from the kitchen doorway. "And one more thing, you might want to say your goodbyes in advance to your friends and family because once you hit the road, you won't be coming back to Shibuya for quite some time…months at least…maybe years. You'll be training day in and day out with the team. When you are not training you will be playing, and when you are not doing either of those, you will be in class with the team's tutor.

'Keep that in mind, Takuya Kanbara. It is a tough life…you will eat, sleep, and breathe Team Japan Soccer, but you will be rewarded with the greatest opportunity of your life," he finished, and then before Takuya could even register all that had been said, he was gone. The young brunette stood in stunned silence for a few seconds longer before a small tap on his shoulder broke him from his trance. He shook his head and turned around to see a very solemn Izumi Orimoto standing in front of him.

"Um…did he mean it Takuya? Are you really going to have to leave all of us here to play for Team Japan?" she asked quietly, her eyes glued to her socks. 'Tell him you want him to stay Zoë…tell him! Tell him you love him, and you can't let him go!' Her heart screamed at her, but her mind refused to let the words passed her lips. "It's a great opportunity," she heard herself mutter.

Takuya himself had suddenly found great interest in his own socks as the gravity of the situation at hand began to hit him. "I guess it is…Team Japan…" he thought idly as he stole a glance at the television. The game was preparing to get underway…suddenly, it didn't matter that much. "Zoë, I don't know what I'm going to do…" the brunette started slowly, "I've wanted to play for Team Japan my whole life. Ever since I was a boy, I dreamed of wearing their uniform and playing the greatest teams in the world…heck, I used to pretend I was Japan and Shinya was Brazil and we'd play one-on-one in the park every day in the summer."

'But I don't know if I can just pick up and leave Shibuya behind like this…especially on such short notice. I've lived here my whole life…err…save the Digital World, that is. My whole life is here…school, my family, my friends," 'you,' he added silently. It seemed he would be giving up his whole life if he accepted Yamaki's proposal, and in all actuality, he was. 'How can I do this? I can't just leave everyone behind…Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy, JP, and Zoë most of all. I love her too much, but then again…this is my dream…' Suddenly remembering he was no alone, Takuya heard a soft sniffle from the other occupant of the room, and turned to see a teary-eyed Zoë sitting on the arm of the loveseat.

Unable to see her cry, Takuya slid onto the arm next to her and pulled her into a strong embrace. Zoë made no more effort to hold back her tears as she began to cry into his chest. "I…I know this is hard Zoë…but nothing is certain, yet. I might not even be going…please, Z, don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry, you know that," he cooed softly into her ear as his yellow shirt began to soak with tears. 'She's taking this harder than I thought…and I haven't even made a decision yet,' he noted sadly as he stroked her back lovingly.

After a few more sobs, Zoë finally dried her eyes but continued to hold him tight. Quietly, she spoke. "Takuya…you should…" she sniffed, and wiped her face clean of tear streaks. "This is your dream, how can you think about not going?" Quickly, she added, "N-not that I want you to go or anything."

Without another word, Takuya lifted her from the arm and sat down on the left cushion, placing Zoë safely in his lap. The blonde Orimoto wrapped her arms around her friend's neck lovingly and smiled in spite of having been crying mere moments ago. Takuya smiled and kissed her forehead before laying her head comfortably on his shoulder. Sure, he had no idea what in the world he was going to do about all this, yet, but if pretending he had everything under control was going to keep that smile on her face, he would do it. 'I would move heaven and earth to keep you happy, Zoë…anything for you.'

Zoë welcomed the warmth of Takuya's loving embrace, shifting so that she sat on his right leg with her legs lying across his lap and kept her arms wrapped around his neck. How she loved being with him like this…and still, she could never tell him just how much she loved it…because who knew if he would ever feel the same. They were close, sure…best friends even…but what if she went for the next step and he just wanted to stay the way they were? Surely that would ruin everything between them. She could never lose him…not like that. Zoë turned and met the solid brown eyes of Takuya with her own sparkling green eyes that were so filled with love and longing…neither could fathom just how beautiful the other had become.

"Takuya…thank you for caring for me like this…you're too sweet," the beautiful Orimoto whispered softly, her fingers running through his brown hair as their eyes remained locked on one another. Takuya smiled, shifting his arms so that his right hand was on her waist while his left was still supporting her upper body.

'She was so cute when she said that… Doesn't she know that I live for moments like this?' The chocolate-haired Kanbara winked, "I'll always care for you Zoë, you know that…" Takuya nearly laughed when Zoë barely stifled a giggle, but was suddenly too focused on the blonde's kissable, pink lips to do so. 'I wonder if they are as soft as they look…' he wondered idly as his eyes drifted closed.

Zoë's eyes fluttered closed once more as she slowly moved in closer to Takuya's face. 'This is it, Zoë…now's your chance to show him. Show him how you feel…why he can't leave you now,' she coached herself mentally. The faintest brushing of lips sent a jolt throughout her system, 'Takuya, I've waited so long for this…' she thought as she moved to kiss him fully…

And then a loud knock at the door shattered the potentially romantic moment once more. Takuya sighed audibly, annoyed at having another chance to be with Zoë ruined by fate. "This is getting old fast…" he muttered as Zoë slid off of his lap and he stood to get the door. Zoë coughed lightly, positioning herself on one of the two cushions of the loveseat as if nothing had just happened. Both of them hoped silently that whoever was at the door would just go away…

Takuya finally got to the door after the 3rd knock, and pulled the wooden portal open, only to be greeted by a large cardboard box in the face. "Hope you like pizza Takuya, it's on Kouichi," the person snickered, entering the door behind the box. Takuya frowned, pulling the dark-haired Minimoto and his Kimura brother in and shutting the door behind them.

"Geesh, we thought you'd be happy to get some pizza, what with having to eat Zoë's cooking all the time. Besides, it's time for the game to start…and we both actually wanted to see that Freddy Adu in action…so we thought we'd watch it with you," Kouichi joked, earning a hard glare from the still disappointed blonde and an exasperated look from the brunette.

Takuya slapped his forehead, 'Of all the games to want to watch, Kouji decides to grab Kouichi and join in tonight…just my luck…' Well, if he was doomed to lose another chance with Zoë tonight, at least there was pizza and soccer involved. 'Come to think of it…this might be the last chance I have to hang out with these guys like this,' he reminded himself solemnly before coming to a firm decision. 'And I'm going to make this night with the guys count. After all, I've got two days to talk to Zoë and decide what to do about Yamaki's offer…but for tonight, it's soccer time!'

A hand on Takuya's shoulder shook him from his thoughts. "Hey, are you there, Takuya? You spaced out on us there for a second," Kouji asked, worried.

Takuya smirked, no way was he going to let this situation get him down if this might be his last time with the guys. "Are you kidding, the game's about to start, we've got pizza; let's stop yakking and start watching!" he cried out, pumping a fist in the air for emphasis before hopping onto the loveseat next to Zoë and wrapping her up in his arms once again, pulling her into his lap. Kouji and Kouichi took a recliner and half of an empty, yellow loveseat respectively. The two roommates said no more of the scout's offer or the consequences of the decision to come that night, and both were merely content in enjoying the company of the others and the entertainment of the game.

And though another perfect opportunity for the two wannabe lovers had come and gone, fate had now set in motion the events that would either bring them together or break them apart entirely. As for which fate was imminent; only time would tell.


	3. Another Point of View

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, its characters, or the original plot.**

**For Love and Dreams**

**By: Tyson Granger**

Takuya awoke feeling more rested and comfortable than he had in quite some time. A warmth enveloped his entire body, bringing a soft smile to his lips as he pulled himself closer to that warmth. He took a deep breath, and the faint scent of sakura blossoms wafted into his nostrils. "Mmm…Zoë," he whispered softly into the young Orimoto's hair, kissing the top of it gently as he removed himself from his current position on the couch. He smiled as he stood, remembering how she had fallen asleep in his arms during the second half of the soccer game. Takuya had been pinned down by Zoë's sleeping form, and thus, he himself fell asleep on the couch with the beautiful keeper of the Spirit of Wind securely within his grasp.

'Sure my arm is still lacking circulation, but I've got to admit, there is no better way to wake up in the world,' he thought to himself, smirking as he adjusted the blonde so that she would be comfortable on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Planting one final kiss on her forehead, Takuya turned himself away from her and went to the bathroom to catch an early morning shower. Starting today, he had two days before he would be forced to make the most important decision of his life, and he would need all the help he could get.

The young Legendary Warrior of Fire stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him sleepily, but emerged 15 minutes later fully dressed in his normal attire, reluctantly ready to face the day. 'Ok, I have two days to decide whether or not I want to leave Shibuya and play for Team Japan. Now, uh…what do I do first?' he wondered. Takuya's brown eyes scanned the room. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt he might get an idea on where to start if he looked around and thought hard enough. As usual, when his eyes passed over a certain patch of yellow, however, his gaze was drawn to the blonde colored hair and it's feminine owner.

Smiling at bit at the recent memory of waking up holding said beauty, Takuya crept silently to the side of the couch and leaned down, taking Zoë's hand into his own. 'Zoë…what am I going to do about you? It would be so easy to just leave and pretend like we never had a chance, especially after all the near-misses I've had trying to tell you how I feel. But I can't just do that, Zoë…because I love you. Ever since I told you that I liked you in the Digital World, I knew that I did. I've just…never had the guts to come out and tell you…besides, we were such good friends after we beat Lucemon, I didn't want to ruin that.'

'Heh, here I am again. Even now, with maybe only two days before I leave you forever, I still can't tell you how I feel. Maybe it's for the best…if I do leave, it would be easier for you to never know. Either way, I'm sorry that I'm just too afraid to admit just how much you mean to me, Zoë. You deserve better than that, Zoë...and I'm sorry about that. I really am,' he finished sadly, placing her hand gently back at her side. The brown-haired Kanbara stood and began looking around the small "living room" of the place, but frowned when he still found nothing that piqued his interest.

Suddenly, he noticed a white and brown box lying behind the television stand in the corner, easily identifying it as the pizza box Kouichi and Kouji had brought over last night. 'Man, they're worse than me sometimes…but then, they don't have Zoë to keep them in line. Heh,' he laughed nervously, scratching the hair on the back of his neck out of pure habit. He walked over to the stand, annoyed, and picked up the pizza box quickly before setting it in the trash can. 'I'm seriously going to have to talk to Kouji about leaving his pizza boxes over…'

A light bulb clicked on in Takuya Kanbara's brain, as he realized he had just inadvertently stumbled across his first plan of action. With a lopsided grin, Takuya threw his signature brown hat and, of course, his goggles, and decided finally that he was ready to leave. As he passed the loveseat, however, a muffled whimper stopped him in his tracks. Instantly, his eyes were drawn to the thin form on the green furniture, and he noticed a pained look of discomfort marring Zoë's usually perfect features.

'Must be having a nightmare…' he thought to himself sympathetically. He knew all too well what the poor girl was experiencing at this very moment because he himself had the same nightmares. Unwanted images of his horrible dreams flashed in his mind…pictures of his companions in the Digital World , particularly Zoë, being struck down violently by Sakkakumon, Kerpymon, and/or Lucemon haunted him…and for a moment, he felt himself shiver. Yes, he knew all about what she was experiencing…all of the Legendary Warriors had begun having such nightmares when they returned to the real world.

Takuya shook his head clear. Quickly, he found himself on his knees beside Zoë once more, stroking her forehead softly and cooing soothing words into her ear as she let out inaudible murmurs of discontent and fear. In this position he stayed for nearly 5 minutes before finally, it seemed, her nightmare had ended. Letting out a sigh, Takuya wiped a few beads of sweat from her slightly flushed face and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on her cheek.

And then, as if drawn to her, Takuya found he could not pull back as far as he might have liked from her face. He gazed upon her flushed face and noted her quickened breathing, and for the barest of moments, imagined himself as the one who had left her in such a state. His dream as opposed to her nightmare. Encouraged slightly by the fact that she had not read his somewhat perverted thoughts and slapped him silly, and coupled with the ever-growing attraction forming between he and the slumbering girl, Takuya leaned in and quickly captured Zoë's lips in a quick, soft kiss.

The peck lasted but a second, but it left the brunette both breath-and-speechless. He pulled back, eyes widened slightly as he realized that he had actually kissed the woman he loved. She had not even been awake, and yet he felt a warmth and love spreading throughout him, comforting him. For a moment, he caught himself wondering if she had felt the same thing, but mentally smacked himself, knowing full-well that she was not conscious enough to know whether or not she had.

And yet, he could not help but feel encouraged once more as the slumbering Zoë's kissably soft lips curled into a contented smile. Not trusting himself to make such a move again, Takuya quickly stood and made his way to the door, stopping only once to turn around and glance at the young woman asleep on their green loveseat. 'If I never consciously tell you, Zoë, I hope that you will sleep well and know that you are loved…'

Allowing a soft smile to grace his features as he gazed lovingly at the woman he cared for more than anything else, Takuya gave one final salute before exiting the front door of his duplex and shutting it behind him. The young Kanbara stretched as he felt the sun's rays caress his pale skin, and then he hastily decided that he had to get moving to his first destination of the day. 'Here we go…' he thought anxiously as he took the first step in the direction of his destiny.

Two steps later, he found himself knocking on the front door to the twins', Kouji's and Kouichi's, half of the duplex. 'Who do you always go to for advice nowadays, Takuya? That's right, Kouji. Who'd have thought after the attitude he had in the Digital World? But it's funny how much he's grown up, and how mature he has become,' the young brunette mused as he waited for someone to answer. Behind the door, he could hear the faint call of a voice that sounded like Kouichi's.

"Get the door, Kouji! There's someone at the door!" he barely managed to hear the soft-spoken warrior of darkness's call. Much closer, he could hear the cool, collected warrior of light yelling at a pitch that most definitely was not cool and collected.

"You get it Kouichi! I'm watching a special on wolves and I don't want to miss it!" he cried from the room obviously just beyond the door. Takuya chuckled lightly, finding it not at all surprising to find Kouji watching a special on wolves.

An indignant cry came from the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, "I'm in the shower, Kouji!" Once again, he could barely hear Kouichi's plea, indicating that the Kimura brother was much further away from the front door than his Minimoto counterpart. Takuya sighed, but nearly laughed when he heard Kouji's lazy response.

"So, get out of the shower and answer it, Kouichi! I ain't missing this!" the dark-haired Minimoto argued like a child who had to get his way. Another indignant cry, this one much louder, broke through the short silence following Kouji's response.

"Damn it! I am not getting out of the shower just to answer the door, Kouji! Stop being lazy and answer it!" the young Kimura screamed, obviously annoyed at having to even have this pointless conversation. Takuya could not help but chuckle when he heard it, knowing Kouji was defeated…Kouichi hardly ever raised his voice above a whisper, but when he lost his temper, he would scream with the wrath of 1,000 Duskmons!

Shortly after Kouichi's outburst, Takuya heard a few grumbles of discontent before the door opened to reveal a very pissed off Kouji in a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue mesh shorts. Without a word…well, one not a curse directed at Kouichi anyway…Kouji led him to a dark black recliner and motioned for him to sit. Apparently, since Kouichi went off, Takuya got the temporary "silent treatment." 'Ah…did I say Kouji had matured? Heh heh…' the brown-eyed Kanbara joked silently as Kouji sat back down in "his" black recliner opposite Takuya.

The dark-haired Minimoto muttered a few more phrases not to be heard by small children, before turning his attention to his guest. "So what brings you here, Takuya? Isn't it a little early for you to be leaving your precious Zoë?" he smirked triumphantly as the brunette looked away quickly, blushing. Kouji grabbed the remote control to his television and turned the sound down so that he could better concentrate on his conversation. 'If Takuya is up this early, it had to be important,' he reasoned lightly.

Takuya coughed, clearing his throat and pretending Kouji's comment did not affect him. His ruffled frown turned into a sly smirk as he turned back to his black-haired antagonist, "C'mon Kouji, you know you're just jealous because I am living with a girl and you are still living with your dear ole' brother." Predictably, Kouji hmphed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the recliner. 'Typical Kouji,' Takuya laughed to himself before turning serious again. "But I didn't come over here to tease you, buddy, I actually have something important to talk to you about."

"I kind of figured that. So what's up, Takuya? You know you can talk to me," Kouji coerced him smoothly, hoping in all honesty that he would be able to help his troubled friend. Takuya sighed, setting his forehead into his upturned palm. Deciding Kouji was right, and that he had gone too far to chicken out now, Takuya recounted to the young Minimoto what had occurred the previous night…of course, he carefully omitted the two parts where the dark-haired warrior had interrupted he and Zoë nearly kissing. He felt no need to share that particular information with him at this time.

Kouji resisted the urge to frown…this was indeed an amazing opportunity for his best friend's future, but even he did not want to see Takuya leave Shibuya alone. He had a feeling that Zoë was not too happy about this 'opportunity' either. But could he honestly sit there and tell Takuya to turn down an opportunity to follow his dream of playing for Team Japan just because he did not want him to? The Warrior of Light was torn. He let out a breath exasperatedly, 'I guess this was important…but what the hell am I supposed to tell him?'

'Of course,' he thought, 'I should be honest with him. I mean, he's Takuya. If there's anybody who knows how to make the right decision in a sticky circumstance, it would be him. He probably just needs to see it from someone else's perspective.' Kouji's face took on a look of impassiveness. He had to make sure Takuya saw this from all angles so that he would make the decision that was right for him. The young warrior of fire looked at him so expectantly… 'He trusts me so much on this, I won't let him down.'

"Takuya, you're right. This is a hard decision, but it is one you'll have to make for yourself." He watched the brunette's face fall, but continued nonetheless. "What I can do for you is make sure you realize what you are doing…not only for yourself, but to yourself and others." Takuya's eyes shot back up quickly, confusion written plainly in his chocolate-colored orbs.

"What do you mean, what I am doing, Kouji?" he questioned. Takuya knew that he would have to give up his friends…for the most part…and his life in Shibuya if he accepted Yamaki's deal. But this was what he had dreamed about his entire life…he was prepared to make such a sacrifice if it was necessary, wasn't he? What else was there to think about?

Kouji frowned, surely Takuya had thought about what Zoë and his friends would think about all this. "I mean, what about your friends here in Shibuya? Don't you think you'll be hurting them if you go, too?" Kouji suggested sharply. Realization lit up Takuya's face…an image of Zoë's tear-stained face from the night before crossed before his eyes. Of course this decision would affect the others…how had that nearly slipped his mind? "You see, now you get it…" Kouji smiled from his chair. "This is a great opportunity, Takuya, and your friends will support you no matter what you do. But that doesn't mean it won't hurt us if you go. You're a big part of all our lives…me, Kouichi, Zoë, Tommy, heck, even JP sees you as one of his best friends. And I'm willing to bet that it won't be as easy for you to leave us behind as it is for us to let you go."

Takuya leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. Kouji was right, of course…the young Minimoto had always been very insightful. "I never thought about how you guys would feel if I left…I assumed you would support me, and I knew it would be hard for me, but I never figured in how it would affect you if I just took off," he thought out loud. He now knew that his friends would have it just as hard if he left…but was that enough reason for him to skip out on what could be the greatest opportunity of his life? He wasn't sure. But he definitely would not forget his friends in this decision.

Kouji smiled as a look of understanding came over his friend's face. "I'm glad you're seeing things from everyone else's perspective as well as your own. I want the best for you, Takuya. We all do, and there isn't a one of us who doesn't want to see you on TV with those guys on Team Japan showing them just how to play the game of soccer. We just want to be sure this is what's best for you…and we don't want you to forget about us when you become some big, famous soccer star," the yellow and blue clad boy laughed.

His face turned serious for a moment longer, however, as he made one more comment. "Takuya, you've always done well as a leader for us…and we've always been there supporting you. But if you go, you leave us behind. We all know you can do it, Takuya, but the real question is… is it worth it to you to leave Shibuya and your friends behind?"

Silence overcame the room for a moment as Takuya pondered Kouji's question. 'Is it really worth it to leave my friends for Team Japan? I mean, I'll be able to come back and visit them sometimes…ever couple of months or so…but what about them? I don't know…Kouji, you've given me a lot to think about.' Takuya stood, deciding that he'd received sufficient advice from the ex-lone wolf turned friend and twin. He thanked the young Minimoto just as he heard the shower turn off in the bathroom, and took that as his cue to leave. Before he grabbed the door handle, however, a hand on his shoulder stopped him from exiting just yet. He turned and his brown eyes met a set of dark ones. "Kouji?"

"Have you talked to Zoë about this, yet?" Kouji asked softly, hoping Kouichi could not hear from the other room. Takuya nodded mutely, and Kouji pulled his hand back and placed it in his pocket. "You haven't told her how you feel, yet, have you?" This time, Takuya shook his head. "You have two days, pal. If you don't tell her before you leave…if you leave…I guarantee you it will be too late," he warned ominously. "How's she taking it, anyways?" he continued softly.

Takuya frowned as he remembered again Zoë's face from the night before, "Not too well, Kouji, but you know that doesn't mean a thing. She could just not want her best friend to leave her…besides, I can't expect her to love me if she knows I'm just going to leave her…"

"I think you should let her decide that…" Kouji suggested knowingly. "Talk to her, Takuya. I know how afraid you are of rejection…especially from someone you love as much as Zoë, but that threat will always be there, no matter what you do. And now the clock is ticking…it's almost run out." A clouded look misted into Kouji's eyes as he took a deep breath. "Don't make the same mistake I did, Takuya…talk to her. You might be surprised…"

Takuya nodded mutely, remembering all too well the mistake the dark-haired Minimoto was referring to. 'I can see it in his eyes…he still loves that girl…' he thought sadly as memories of that night a few months ago came back to him…Kouji on his doorstep, drenched in rain and crying. Kouji never cried, but that night he had just appeared, so brokenhearted…and the tears had flown like a river down his cheeks.

'He told me that she left him because he never told her that he loved her…but anybody who ever saw them together knew that he loved her more than anything. I guess he still loves her…' he reckoned to himself. Deciding the mood had been melancholy long enough, Takuya smiled brightly, placing his hand on Kouji's shoulder in a friendly embrace. "You're right, Kouji. Thanks, buddy. I'll talk to her tonight…but for now, I have a ceremony to get to! Coach Kamiya is handing out the championship rings today in front of half of Shibuya!"

Kouji merely nodded as the young warrior of fire left the duplex in a sprint, probably late as usual for the presentation in question. 'Typical Takuya…I just hope things come together for him and Zoë before it's too late,' he hoped silently before memories of another person special to him flooded his mind once more. A pained look crossed his face as he sat back down in his recliner.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" a different voice, obviously belonging to his twin came from the other recliner. "You always get that kicked puppy look when you think about her, you know?" the young Kimura explained gently. Kouji nodded reluctantly…

"I just…I still miss her, you know? And if Takuya doesn't watch it, he's going to fall into the same mess that I did. I wouldn't wish this kind of pain upon anybody, Kouichi…especially not Takuya," the dark-eyed Minimoto admitted. Kouichi merely nodded sympathetically, also familiar with the type of pain Kouji was feeling.

'We both have had our share of heartbreak, brother,' he thought sadly, remembering his own failed experience in the department of love. 'I still miss _her_ too…' "I know how you feel, Kouji…maybe I should talk to Zoë, you know? I'm sure I can talk some sense into her, and maybe I can get her to admit her feelings for Takuya before he decides to leave…you think?"

Kouji smiled, his brother was always the sensible one. "Good idea, Kouichi. If either of those two has the guts to come clean, it's definitely going to be Zoë." And with that, no more was said for the rest of the morning between the two brothers as they continued to watch the documentary on wolves.

However, their minds were never free of the haunting images of a lost love…and of how dangerously close Takuya and Zoë were coming to the same fate for themselves…


	4. This Magic Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the characters, or the original plot.**

**For Love and Dreams**

**By: Tyson Granger**

**Note: References in this chapter to the upcoming sequel to a certain fic of mine. Can you guess which one?**

Zoë entered University Stadium in the center of Shibuya University's campus and yawned. The walk to the stadium had been boring, but the resourceful young blonde had forced Kouichi with her so that she would have some company on the way. The dark-haired Kimura grumbled quietly about overbearing blondes ruining his peaceful day as he followed Zoë through the gates, but he made no other audible protests to visiting the presentation of the Japanese National Soccer Championship rings to their good friend Takuya's very own Shibuya U. Red Dragons. Everyone knew that the Legendary Warrior of Flame had worked himself near to death to prepare for their showdown in the Championship with their hated rivals, the White Tigers of Odaiba College. His friends were glad to see he would finally be getting the recognition he deserved for all his hard work.

"C'mon Kouichi, we're going to miss it! I can hear Coach Kamiya on the microphone already!" the lone Orimoto child whined, grabbing the warrior of darkness's arm and dragging him into a front-row seat in the bleachers. It seemed that many had turned out for the event, and most who were not in attendance were waiting patiently in the streets for the celebratory parade that was to follow. Zoë had not had to worry about seats, however, for Takuya always made sure that there were a few left open for his friends right up front. 'Perks of being the best…' Zoë laughed to herself as she and Kouichi reached the bleachers and perched themselves in their allotted seats.

"You sure are in a hurry for something you could have seen on television, you know? Why is that?" Kouichi teased Zoë, and a faint, rose-colored blush began to creep into her pale cheeks. The blonde-haired girl shook her head clear before turning a sharp glare on the dark-haired boy beside her. Kouichi smirked, "You can't hide it from me, Zoë. Besides, we've already talked about this before, haven't we?" Zoë nodded reluctantly, but crossed her arms with a huff and fell back into her seat.

"Still, you don't have to tease me about it…I can't help it if I love the jerk," the warrior of wind said sharply, her false anger belied by the smile creeping onto her face. "Besides, Takuya really deserves this award, and what kind of friends would we be if we didn't show up for the celebration?" Suddenly, a full-on grin took both their faces as they turned to one another with the answer to that question…

"Kouji."

The two laughed loudly at the expense of the dark-eyed Kimura's twin, and it was only when a disgruntled parent yelled at them from a few rows above to be quiet that they stopped and settled back into their seats. Their attention returned to the makeshift stage in the center of the field, and it seemed that the coach was just about done with the pleasantries and introductions. Zoë sighed and slid down into her seat. 'This could take a while…'

Meanwhile, Coach Taichi Kamiya had finally finished the introduction of the alumni and boosters, and set down the note cards he had brought to the podium. Clearing his throat one last time, the coach began the true celebration. "…And as you all know, I am the proud coach of this fine soccer squad, Coach Taichi Yagami Kamiya. Now before I begin to hand out the rings, I want to thank a few people out there who really made a difference in this season for me, and for the players as well.'

'First of all, I want to thank my loving wife, Mimi Tachikawa Kamiya. Without her, I wouldn't even be here. Mimi, you've always stood by me through thick and thin. When…", the coach choked a bit as he held back tears, "after what happened with Sora…and my son and daughter…you stayed by my side and helped me get back to my feet again. You showed me life after death, and for that I can never thank you enough."

The coach smiled through unshed tears, as the emotions of an event that was so obviously painful nearly overcame him. "You know, it was Mimi who turned me on to this job, here in Shibuya…" a few cheers went up in the crowd as a beautiful chestnut-haired girl in her early 30's, wearing a pink dress, and sitting in the front row only directly beside Zoë and Kouichi blushed a bit under her large pink hat. "…and being a former Odaiba White Tiger…as some of you may or may not have known… I immediately had refused." A chorus of joking boos rained from the bleachers as the coach smiled and waved his hand dismissively at the faux offensive taunt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…but seriously, it was her who finally convinced me to get out of the house and take a chance. Thanks to her, I finally decided to take the job at Shibuya U., and two years later, here we are! National Champions of Japanese Soccer, and all thanks to Mimi! Let's hear it for her!" The Red Dragon faithful instantly rose to their feet, giving a standing ovation to the shy wife of the team's beloved coach. The mild-mannered woman merely stood and offered a quick wave before sitting down, blushing redder than before. After a few more seconds, the raucous soccer fans took to their seats once more, and a smiling Taichi took the to the mike again.

"All right…all that, and we haven't even got to all the wonderful cookies she made for the boosters to sell at the home games," he chuckled happily, earning a small bout of laughter from the crowd. "Anyway, I also want to thank these guys," the wild-haired captain gestured to his players, "for putting up with me and for being so darned great at soccer! You guys rock!" Another round of cheering went up, and even Zoë and Kouichi began to get into the celebratory spirit, both roused a bit by the coach's heartfelt words to his wife.

"Wow, this coach is something else, huh Kouichi?" Zoë yelled, trying to speak over the cheers of the crowd. "I can see how Takuya could get so excited to play for a guy like him," she mused loudly. Kouichi nodded silently, opting not to vie with the decibel level of 10,000 plus screaming Shibuya fans.

"He is, isn't he?" the pink-clad woman answered, admiration and love evident in her soft, silky voice. Noticing Zoë's flushed appearance, the woman giggled, "Oh my! I'm sorry if I startled you…I just overheard you talking about Tai, and I couldn't help myself." The woman smiled widely at them, but suddenly covered her mouth as if she'd done something wrong. "Oops! Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mimi Tachikawa Kamiya, and that cute, overbearing lug up there is my husband Taichi. Isn't he just adorable?" Mimi sighed, turning her eyes back to her husband.

Zoë couldn't help but notice the dreamy look in this woman…Mimi's rose-colored eyes. "My name is Izumi Orimoto…but everyone calls me Zoë. I can't help but notice the way you two talk about each other…you must be really happy…how long have you been married?" Mimi smiled at the young blonde, noticing the same loving look in her emerald orbs as she turned and gazed upon a certain goggle-wearing soccer captain.

'How cute! She's in love with the Kanbara boy! Ah, young love…I remember looking at Tai the same way when he played for Odaiba all those years ago…' Mimi remembered the question and answered instantly, from memory, "2 years to day next Tuesday." Zoë nodded in admiration and a bit of awe…she had thought for sure that they had been married for much longer than that by the way they acted.

'But then, he did say something about someone named Sora…maybe she had something to do with that…' Zoë shook the thought from her mind and looked back at the chestnut-haired haired Tachikawa happily. "I'm very happy for you Mrs. Kamiya. You and Tai look so much in love…I hope I can find that one day…" her eyes drifted once more to the brown-haired young star of the Shibuya soccer squad, and a sad sigh escaped her lips before she realized what she had allowed it. The blonde covered her mouth, but Mimi had already caught it.

The beautiful Tachikawa smiled compassionately, "Don't worry, Zoë. Just remember, 'The road to love is often winding, but you never have to be afraid because your heart knows the way.' Follow your heart, Zoë, and I'm sure that things will work out for you and Takuya." Zoë gasped at the wise words from the young woman who did not appear in any way to be wise…the blonde opened her mouth to question, but Mimi stopped her with a wink and the wiggle of a finger. "Women's intuition…" the pink-clad Kamiya giggled, turning her attention back to the raving man on the podium, otherwise known as her husband.

Zoë turned back to the presentation a bit stunned, but she could not keep the smile off her face after her conversation with the strange woman in pink. 'She's right…I just have to follow my heart…but what about Yamaki's offer? Oh, if only it were that easy…' she sighed again as it seemed she had come back to square one, but a comforting hand on her left shoulder kept her from slipping into another depression. Confused green eyes met sympathetic dark-ones, and Kouichi smiled reassuringly.

"She's right, you know," the dark-haired Kimura added. "The worst thing you could do is not take a chance and follow your heart. If you don't and you have any regrets…any whatsoever…it will tear at you for the rest of your life. I know…I know what it's like to hold back from the one you love. It brings only pain Zoë…please, don't make the same mistake I did," Kouichi pleaded softly, to which Zoë could only nod in reply. She remembered all too well the incident…the girl that broke his heart…how he had come to her one night, a shadow of himself, because he had let _her_ go.

Apparently, he was still hurting…but at least he had come to terms with it somewhat. Although Kouji had told them that sometimes he still calls her name in his sleep…crying out for her to stay…the words he could not utter on that fateful night. Zoë smiled sadly at the young Kimura and hugged him tightly, whispering an honest thank you before releasing him and turning back to the celebration.

Coach Kamiya had finally finished handing out the rings, and it appeared that the parade was nearly ready to begin. That is, until Tai decided it was time for a special, secret announcement. "Now before you all go and enjoy the parade, there is one last thing…a special thing…I would like to announce to you all.'

'There is a member of our team that has excelled beyond the level of an average player. In fact, this player has performed more like a professional than I have ever seen at this level. His brilliant skills, calm demeanor, and superb leadership won him First Team All-Japanese Squad Captain Honors, National Championship MVP, as well as many other honors, and he helped to lead Shibuya University to its first National Title in 15 years.'

'And now, I have learned that this player has been selected to represent our country on the soccer field at the highest level of play. Team Japan…that's right, **the** Team Japan…has made him an offer to join their squad, effective immediately! This player needs no introduction, but I'm giving him one anyway! Red Dragon fans, let's hear it for your captain, Takuya Kanbara!"

The Shibuya Red Dragon fans literally jumped to their feet, standing to applaud the already legendary captain of their National Championship squad, and Zoë thought for sure that the stadium would collapse it was shaking so hard. The young leader stood slowly from his seat next to the podium and smiled, waving sheepishly to the thousands in attendance. Coach Kamiya motioned for him towards the podium, and slowly, Takuya complied.

But he had no idea this was coming…and he was not prepared. 'Oh man! I'm sweating bullets here! I didn't know Coach Kamiya already found out about this! There's no way I can talk in front of all these people! I don't even know what to say! Why couldn't he at least tell me about this? Grr…' Takuya glared at a smirking Tai, 'Probably payback for that shaving cream trick on the way to our match with Shinjuku,' he reasoned, deciding he probably was not going to get out of this and making the best of it.

The chocolate-eyed Kanbara approached the stand cautiously, tapping the microphone once to test it. After all, if there was one thing all Shibuya Red Dragons knew about their coach, it was not to go toe-to-toe with Taichi Kamiya in a war of pranks…unfortunately, Takuya had forgotten that lesson in Shinjuku. 'Oh well, here goes nothing,' he let out a deep breath and began to wing it.

"Hey there, everybody! I just want to say that I'm glad to see you all out here supporting us, and I want you to know how much I appreciate each and every one of you who show up each night to watch us play," he smiled as a round of cheers went up through the crowd. 'Geesh, if I wanted to be the next Yamato Ishida I'd have learned to play guitar or something!' the brown-haired boy joked mentally, thinking about how similar this was to a Teenage Wolves concert he had been to a few years back. The Teenage Wolves were the most popular band in Japan at the time, and needless to say, it was a jungle in the small convention center they had played that night.

Takuya turned to walk away, but Tai smirked and shook his head slightly. 'Great, I have to say more? I'm so going to get you for this Tai…' "Anyway, I guess I'd just like to thank a few people out there who have helped me so much along the way, and without them, I would have never made it this far in life, let alone soccer," he admitted, unashamedly.

"I want to thank Coach Kamiya for understanding my situation and not being afraid giving a Freshman a chance. And I promise Coach, I won't tell anybody about the incident in Kyoto with you, Mimi, and a bottle of whipped cream…err…oops?" the young Kanbara laughed, and everyone in attendance joined in at the expense of the young Kamiya couple. Tai sent a glare that could melt an iceberg at the boy who was deliberately ignoring him, and Mimi was blushing so hard Zoë thought her head would explode. Takuya was certain he'd heard his coach mutter something along the lines of, 'Why you little …' but chose to forget it in favor of a blissful ignorance to the retribution that was sure to come.

'Sometimes, it's better not to know…' he reasoned with himself before continuing. "Anyway, I also want to thank my family…Mom, Dad, and Shinya…who are always there for me when I need them. And I want to thank my friends. Without you guys, I would be nowhere. Heck, none of us would be here!" he joked loudly, earning confused looks all around. He scratched the back of his head nervously, as he had obviously forgotten that nobody else knew about the Digital World or the threat of Lucemon to the world. Quickly, he corrected himself, "Ah…what I mean is that I uh…wouldn't have been as good with-out their…support! And uh, if not for that…I uh, we wouldn't have won! So thanks for that!" He recovered miserably, but the crowd cheered anyway, oblivious to the obvious lies he had given them. Only the Kamiyas, Kouichi, and Zoë were aware of the lie, but none were about to tell anybody.

Takuya wiped the sweat from his brow, "Anyway, on a more serious note, I do want to thank a few friends in particular. Kouji Minimoto and Kouichi Kimura, my two best guy friends, you are the best. You were always there to joke around with and share my crazy soccer stories with, and I can say without a doubt that I could not ask for a cooler pair to hang out with!" The crowd cheered as Zoë failed in an attempt to get Kouichi to take a bow.

With a bit more confidence, Takuya continued. "Also, I want to thank Junpei Shibuyama and Tomoki Himi for always being there for me as well. You two are like my big and little brothers…I can come to you with anything, and you'll always help me out totally and honestly. You guys were also the ones to point out the flaw in my passing after that tough loss at Odaiba, and I couldn't have done it without you! So, thanks buddy!" Yet another cry raised throughout the stadium, in spite of the fact that very few present even knew J.P. or Tommy personally. They were friends of Takuya Kanbara, and that made them friends to all Red Dragon Faithful.

Takuya smiled, hoping silently that Tommy was watching at home. Finally, he scanned the crowd and saw her…just as he knew he would…and continued, "And last…to my best friend in the world…the one person who means more to me than anything, and the one person I know I would not have been able to do all this without…" Takuya's chocolate eyes met with Zoë's green ones, and for a moment, the only thing either could see was the other.

'Takuya? What are you looking at me like that for? Why? Don't you know that when you do that, I just want to…ugh! C'mon, Zoë…keep a clear head here, listen to what he has to say before you drift off into Fantasy Land!' she chided herself, but never broke eye contact with the brown-haired Kanbara.

A soft smile graced Zoë's face, and Takuya could not help but feel warm inside. 'All right, here I go…' he thought, encouraged by the look on the blonde's beautiful face. "Zoë, you are more than just my roommate, you're my best friend…you laugh with me when I'm happy, cry with me when I'm sad, and most importantly, cook for me when I'm hungry!" A lot of laughs followed that comment, Takuya and Zoë's included. Finally, Takuya let out a tiny breath. "Anyway…no matter what happens or what I choose…from the bottom of my heart, I just want to thank you for everything. I love you, Z."

A roar of applause went up as a stunned Zoë sat blushing in the front row, her heart pumping about a million miles an hour. 'He…he said he loves me…oh Takuya!' Zoë stood quickly to run, but stopped momentarily, wondering if it would be all right if she went to him…suddenly, a soft hand gripped each of her own. She turned around to see that both Mimi and Kouichi had taken her hands, a soft smile on their faces.

"Go to him," the two whispered in unison, and that was all it took before Zoë leapt the short wall and ran full-speed to the podium to the man she loved. Takuya, likewise, had hopped off the stage and met the young blonde halfway, lifting her into his arms easily and hugging her tightly to his body on the soft soccer grass.

"I meant it, Zoë…I love you more than anything. I just…I never knew how to tell you. And when I saw you there…I just, I wanted…no, I realized that I had to tell you now…I uh…well, buddy…um…" Takuya stuttered, unable to put into words now what he had been planning on telling her for years. Luckily for him, Zoë was not too worried about his words…

"Shut up, Takuya," she told him forcefully, pulling him close so that he was face to face with her. "I love you, too," she whispered the words softly against his lips as she pressed hers to his own softly. Takuya was taken aback for a moment…only a moment…before he too joined in the kiss, sending a crazed round of applause and "aww's" throughout University Stadium at Shibuya College that could be heard all over the city.

For the two young lovers, however, there was only them self and their other. Zoë's tongue flickered out, licking Takuya's lips lightly, to which he replied by opening his mouth to deepen their sweet first (conscious) kiss together. Tongues battled for supremacy, and Takuya eventually won, taking the initiative and fully enjoying the essence that was Zoë.

'I can't believe this is happening! First, Coach Kamiya tricks me into talking in front of everybody, then I get all caught up in the moment like an actor at the Japanese Screen Guild Awards giving an acceptance speech…next thing I know, I'm spilling the beans to Zoë and she's **kissing ME!**' he thought, still shocked at this unexpected turn of events. Meanwhile, Zoë…who had assumed the submissive position in the kiss, content to allow Takuya to kiss her how he liked, as long as it was he who was kissing her…was having some interesting thoughts of her own.

'I love him! I love him! I've wanted this for so long, Takuya! And now, it's like a dream come true!' she thought to herself, giddy. Slowly, she felt her hands wind their way into a comfortable position…one on the back of his neck and one on his chest…as she pressed her front flush against his own, enjoying the feel of their bodies intertwined as they were. Takuya felt his own hands beginning to wander, taking in the solid muscles of her toned back, moving to the slender shape of her hips, and then, just as they were about to explore the round curve of her perfectly shaped bottom…a loud, amplified cough broke the moment.

Standing on the stage was a very perturbed looking Taichi Kamiya, whose currently stoic face did not belie the amusement beneath the mask. "We're happy for you two, but if you two don't mind, there are children present…and we do have a parade to start. We are the Grand Marshall's…" he chastised them amusedly. The two pulled away from each other quickly, blushing like they had never blushed before, but neither would look away from the other for long as they stood alone in the field directly between the bleachers and the stage. Tai's voice broke their trances again, "We're waiting…"

Takuya smiled, coming back to reality a bit. Without warning, he grabbed Zoë's hand and pulled her onto the stage, which also doubled as the team float for the celebratory parade. Zoë nearly stumbled on the last step, but Takuya caught her and helped her the rest of the way. The young lovers claimed two of the last three seats on the float, the third of which was reserved for Mimi who had silently made her way to sit beside her husband, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and planting a loving kiss on his waiting lips.

"Isn't love beautiful, Tai?" Mimi sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Tai took a glance at the blonde Orimoto and the brunette Kanbara who had resumed speaking to each other only long enough to catch their breath between kisses. Turning his head to the sky, he couldn't help but wonder if his own angel of love was smiling down upon them. The thought made him smile as well.

"Definitely, Mimi. Definitely," he kissed her chestnut hair softly, setting the pink hat on the float beside him.

All the while, Takuya and Zoë basked in this magic moment together that they had been granted…all thoughts of Yamaki temporarily forgotten again…after all, they had 2 more days before he had to make his decision, right? It would not demand attention this night. This moment…their moment…was safe, for now.

This unanswered question, however, would demand attention sooner than expected. Somewhere in above, in the skyline of Shibuya, a blonde haired man flicked his lighter nervously as he watched the celebration from an top-level suite. The man, Yuri Yamaki, was visibly upset, slamming his phone down onto the receiver in anger. 'Damn it to hell! He's not ready yet! But if they want him, they want him, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I told them to be patient…to give him at least time to say goodbye…but apparently, their patience has run out.'

He sighed as he flicked his lighter closed one last time…'I hope you're ready for this, Takuya Kanbara. This will be the biggest decision of your life.'


End file.
